Naruto: el jinchuriki de los hermanos demonios
by RAIDEQUEN 0710
Summary: Un mal se acerca, para evitarlo, el dios de la muerte decide encerrar dos almas dentro de un pequeño niño con las esperanzas de que lo vuelvan sumamente poderoso, y a así detenerlo y traer la paz y el orden. mal summary, crossover Naruto con Devil may cry.


**Hola a toda la comunidad de lectores les saluda su buen amigo Raidequen 0710 con mi segunda historia está vez con un crossover de Naruto con Devil may cry una de mis sagas favoritas de video juegos, la verdad me vi la necesidad de hacer la historia cuando se me vino a la cabeza. Bueno como tengo ganas de empezar la historia daré explicaciones al final, así que sin más empecemos.**

**Capitulo 1: así empieza todo.**

Este es peor día en la vida del joven cuarto maestro Hokage, Minato Namikaze, o más bien conocido como el "destello amarillo", un hombre alto con el pelo rubio en punta, ojos azules, piel blanca; vestido con el traje jonin estándar, junto con una capa blanca con llamas rojas y las palabras cuarto Hokage escritas por detrás.

Pues verán, un hombre enmascarado interrumpió, justo, cuando su querida esposa Kushina Uzumaki (no voy a describirla me da flojera igual ya todos saben como se ve) estaba dando a luz a tres trillizos compuesto por dos niñas de cabello rojo y un niño de cabello rubio, en donde tras varias amenazas contra sus hijos, logro escapar secuestrando a su esposa e extrayendo al terrible zorro de las nueve colas provocando que la aldea en la que vivía empiece a ser destruida por antes mencionado.

Minato después de una dura batalla contra el hombre enmascarado, logro quitarle el control sobre el zorro a la vez que rescataba a su esposa. Sin embargo el poder del zorro era demasiado para él, por lo que lo llevo a tomar una dura decisión.

Usar el sello consumidor de dios de la muerte, aun sabiendo que le costaría la vida pero sabía bien que si no lo asía el zorro destruiría la aldea y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Después de una discusión con su esposa (la cual logro ganar) agarro a las dos niñas de cabello rojo para ponerlas en un altar y finalmente invocar al dios de la muerte el cual asía presencia en la espalda de Minato.

**Humano para que me has invocado – **hablo el dios de la muerte con una voz tan tétrica que espanto un poco a Minato.

Shinigami_sama necesito que encierres al zorro de nueve colas dentro de mis hijas – dijo el hokage esperando bastante nervioso la respuesta del dios el cual fijo su mirada en la del zorro para después hablar.

**Huuum, humano que te parece si hago un trato contigo – **pregunto el shinigami logrando que Minato se sorprendiera.

¿Qué clase de trato? – pregunto algo dudoso el rubio.

**Sello al zorro dentro de tus hijas y no me llevo tu alma a cambio de un favor **– dijo el dios de pelo blanco logrando sorprender a minato.

¿Qué clase de favor? – volvió a preguntar algo dudoso el kage de pelos rubios.

**Eso no te lo puedo decir y que dices ¿haceptas? – **volvió a preguntar el shinigami.

Minato lo pensó un momento hasta que un poco dudoso acepto.

**Entonces empezare mi trabajo – **dijo para a continuación separar al kubby en dos mitades (alma y poder) y encerrarlas en las hermanas peli rojas.

A continuación el dios de la muerte uso un destello de luz que cegó a Minato y a Kushina (que también estaba presente pero más alegada y débil) el cual aprovecho para dirigirse hacia el niño de pelo rubio.

A continuación el dios de la muerte hizo aparecer desde sus manos, dos esferas, una de color rojo y otra de color azul, las cuales brillaban intensamente al tiempo que largaban un poco de energía.

Entonces Shinigami sin perder tiempo sello ambas esferas dentro del niño asegurándose de que ni el mejor experto en las artes del sellado pueda detectarlo o pueda verlo.

"**bien mi trabajo aquí ya esta echo… la barrera del mankai se debilita… espero que Kami_sama no se haya equivocado con esta decisión**" – pensó el dios de pelos blancos mientras despejo su destello para después hablar.

**Humano mi trabajo aquí a terminado disfruta esta oportunidad de vida – **dijo el shinigami mientras desaparecía dejando solos a Minato y a una poco recuperada kushina.

Qué crees… que a hecho – pregunto una muy cansada Kushina mientras alzaba a las gemelas de pelo rojo.

No lo sé… pero lo importante es que estemos vivos y juntos – decía Minato mientras cargaba al niño de pelos rubio.

Si tienes razón… - le respondió la peli roja mientras caminaban hacia la multitud de gente que los esperaban.

Sin que se diesen cuenta el niño de cabellos rubios abrió los ojos para rebelar unos ojos rojos que brillaban intensamente antes de volver a ser de un profundo color azul iguales a la de su padre.

**10 años después.**

Ahora mismo podemos observar a tres personas que entrenaban junto al hermoso día que podía dar la aldea oculta entre las hojas, ubicadas en un extenso jardín con barios arboles alrededor, se encontraban:

Namikaze Uzumaki Natsumi una niña de 10 años, de cabello rojo, el cual le llegaban hasta media cintura, piel blanca igual a la de su madre y brillantes ojos violetas la cual llevaba puesto un traje de entrenamiento de color negro.

Namikaze Uzumaki Mito de 10 años, piel ligueramente bronceada, cabello rojo atado en dos coletas, ojos azules y junto con la peculiaridad de tener tres marcas de bigotes en cada lado de sus mejillas (imagínense el onoki no jutsu pero con el pelo rojo), mientras llevaba un traje de entrenamiento de color blanco.

Junto a ellas estaba Kushina Uzumaki la esposa del cuarto maestro Hokage entrenando y enseñándoles las artes del Kenjutsu del estilo Uzumaki con catanas de madera.

Sin que el trió de peli rojas se dieran cuenta alguien las estaba espiando desde la rama de un árbol.

Esta persona era un niño de aproximadamente 10 años de edad tenia la piel blanca, unos ojos azules como el océano y el cabello rubio en punta pero con la peculiaridad de tener varios mechones blancos en casi toda la totalidad de su cabello, tenia puesto una remera roja, unos pantalones negros junto con sandalias ninjas del mismo color mientras tenía una mirada sumamente aburrida. Este niño era conocido como Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze el hijo varón de la familia Namikaze Uzumaki, el cual estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol mientras miraba el entrenamiento de su familia con una cara de aburrimiento total.

Aunque su estilo de combate sea bueno deja mucho que desear, dejan muchos espacios libres que cualquier enemigo puede aprovechar a su favor - hablo Naruto a "nadie" en particular.

Y ustedes que opinan Dante, Nero – dijo Naruto para a continuación de la nada se reflejasen dos personas.

Ambas figuras eran de tez blanca y pelo blanco enmarcado en dos flequillos la primera tenia puesta ropas negras junto con una capa roja este sujeto correspondía al nombre de Dante Sparda hijo del legendario y poderoso Sparda.

La segunda persona tena puesta ropas rojas y negra al igual que una capa de color negro con fondo de color rojo este sujeto correspondía al nombre de Nero Angelo la reencarnación de la parte buena del ahora ya difunto Vergil segundo hijo de Sparda.

Tienes mucha razón sus movimientos son rápidos pero dejan mucho que desear si no corrigen sus errores puede perjudicarlos mucho en un combate contra un enemigo de experiencia – hablo Nero con un gran tono que notaba sabiduría.

Supongo que tienen razón pero a mí me da igual – hablo Dante con su clásico tono de desinterés.

Bueno creo que yo también me tengo que poner a entrenar – sugirió el peli mixto.

Me parece bien aun a que pulir algunas cosas – dijo Dante

Si además acuérdate que hay que mejorar tu control de energía – está vez hablo Nero.

Ya con eso listo Naruto se dirigió rápidamente hacia el bosque de la hoja, posicionándolo en un claro compuesto por rocas, arboles y un rio.

A continuación Naruto de la Nada hiso aparecer una espada, esta espada es larga de doble filo, su empuñadura está decorada por un esqueleto humano de un lado y un demonio por el otro, está espada parecía bastante pesada, sin embargo, el peli mixto la blandía con extrema facilidad como si fuera una simple ramita, esta espada tenía un nombre el cual era Rebellion, la espada de Sparda la cual en un tiempo fue heredada por Dante aunque ahora le pertenecía a Naruto.

El peli mixto mientras entrenaba con su espada empezó a recordar como reconoció a Dante y a Nero además de cómo obtuvo la espada del peli blanco con capa roja.

**Flash back 5 años antes**

5 años han pasado desde el ataque del temible zorro de las nueve colas desde entonces han pasado varias cosas:

Después del ataque del zorro el cuarto hokage informo sobre todo lo sucedido, desde el ataque del misterioso hombre enmascarado, hasta sobre la posición de jinchurikis de sus hijas, al principio la gente se tomo mal esta noticia pero después de un discurso de Minato sobre el heroísmo y bla bla bla los aldeanos aceptaron esta decisión y empezaron a tratar a las niñas como las heroínas de la aldea.

Tras pasar los años Minato Y Kushina empezaron a cuidar y prestarles mucha atención a sus hijas tanto así que dejaron de lado o más bien olvidaron a Naruto logrando una sola reacción en él:

No importarle nada, si como escucharon, a Naruto a pesar de ser prácticamente olvidado por su familia tanto en viajes, entrenamientos, reuniones y comidas, el rubio simplemente no le importaba, sinceramente él prefería estar solo, usualmente un niño de su edad (5 años) pediría y lloraría por atención de sus padres, pero Naruto no, para el estar solo era lo mejor que hay, se sentía tranquilo y relajado, además de que, por alguna razón, nunca se sintió solo, el sentía que algo o alguien lo vigilaba logrando de que nunca sintiera soledad en sí mismo.

Ahora mismo Naruto estaba sentado bajo un árbol después de a ver escapado de su pequeña e imperativa hermanita mito (la cual era la única que se percataba de la existencia de Naruto), el rubio ahora mismo estaba bastante relajado hasta que sus parpados empezaron a pesarles hasta que finalmente se quedo dormido.

Naruto de pronto abrió los parpados para encontrarse en una llanura con montañas y un inmenso espacio con pasto incluido.

Donde diablos estoy – se pregunto así mismo el ojiazul mientras empezaba a recorrer el lugar.

De pronto Naruto se detuvo al ver una curiosa espada clavada en una roca.

¿Qué hace esta espada aquí? – se pregunto así mismo mientras inspeccionaba la extraña arma.

Woow es bastante bonita creo que la tomare no creo que al dueño le importe si no porque la dejaría aquí – dijo para sí mismo mientras con un esfuerzo enorme el rubio lograba sacar la espada.

A continuación un gran brillo se produjo segando monetaria mente al rubio, el cual al disiparse y el rubio al abrir los ojos pudo ver las dos figuras de pelo blanco y capa, los cuales le miraban con sonrisas en la cara.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto con nerviosismo y duda.

Permítenos presentarnos Naruto - dijo la figura de pelo blanco y capa roja sorprendiendo al ojiazul ya que él en ningún momento le dijo su nombre.

Mi nombre es Dante Sparda – dijo la persona identificada como Dante.

El mío es Nero Angelo – dijo la persona identificada como Nero.

Y que quieren de mi - pregunto con algo de duda Naruto.

Antes de decirte tenemos que contarte una historia – dijo Nero mientras en pesaba la historia (aquí tanto Nero como Dante empiezan a relatarle a sobre los sucesos de Devil may cry 1, 2 ,3 ,4).

Decir que Naruto estaba impresionado era poco Naruto estaba con la boca abierta escuchando la historia de estos dos sujetos peleas con la secta, demonios inimaginables, y más saber que Kami los envió para que lo entrenaran porque él es el niño de la profecía era poco decir.

Lo dicen enserio – pregunto Naruto refiriéndose a lo último.

Si Naruto como te dijimos antes un mal se acerca y es por eso que necesitamos entrenarte – dijo Dante con tono serio.

Y ¿Cómo van a serlo? – volvía a preguntar Naruto esta vez un poco de duda.

Bueno veras Dante te enseñara los manejos de armas – dijo Nero.

Para eso además de la espada que llevas contigo usaras estas – dijo Dante mientras desde su capa asía aparecer dos pistolas una de color blanco y otra de color negro.

Estas naruto son pistolas sirven para disparar balas que pueden tanto matar como herir mortalmente va un enemigo, tienen nombre, la negra de acá se llama Ebony mientras que la blanca de acá se llama Ivony, cuídalas Naruto son mis posiciones más preciadas – dijo Dante mientras le entregaba a un aturdido peli rubio las pistolas.

Mientras que yo Naruto para entrenarte vas a tener que darme tu brazo – dijo Nero mientras que el rubio asía lo pedido por el peli blanco.

A continuación Nero empezó a brillar de energía color azul mientras Naruto empezó a sentir un dolor agudo en su brazo, a la vez que sentía como el poder aumentaba en sí.

A continuación Naruto pudo ver como su brazo derecho adquiría una forma demoniaca con barias espacios en los que se podía ver la energía demoniaca en el (es el brazo demoniaco de Nero).

¿Qué es esto? - pregunto bastante sorprendido el pelirrubio mientras miraba ¿su brazo antes de que volviese a ser el de antes.

Es mi brazo demoniaco con él te enseñare todo sus secretos además de enseñarte a cómo usar adecuadamente tu energía demoniaca.

Espera ¡energía demoniaca! ¿Tengo eso? – pregunto Naruto con algo de incruelidad.

En realidad si, veras cuando shinigami nos encero en ti nuestra energía se mesclo junto con tu red de chakra logrando eliminar tu chakra y remplazarla con la energía demoniaca a lo que quiero llegar a decir es que tu ya no posees chakra ahora posees energía demoniaca y puedo decirte que es más poderosa y limitada que la energía que ustedes los ninjas poseen – dijo Dante sorprendiendo mucho mas a Naruto.

Entonces ¿ustedes serán mis maestros? – pregunto el ojiazul recibiendo el asentimiento de parte de los dos.

Pues que estamos esperando quiero empezar – dijo Naruto con determinación logrando sonrisas departe de sus maestros.

**Flash back fin.**

Y así pasaron los años Naruto aprendió bastantes cosas con sus maestros tanto en técnicas con la espada, volviéndose un maestro en ello, no tanto como Nero y Dante, pero era bastante bueno; mejoro bastante la puntería con sus dos pistolas, mientras que con la energía demoniaca a pesar de que le fue duramente difícil dominarlo, logro tener un control aceptable (según Nero) además de que podía mantener activado su brazo demoniaco por un lapso de 10 minutos (ya que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a tener tanto poder pero según Nero con mucho entrenamiento el sería capaz de controlarlo a la perfección).

Además de lo normal Naruto también logro descubrir sus afinidades elementales la cuales eran fuego, rayo y viento, además de crear sus propias técnicas, el rubio descubrió la forma de poder realizarlas sin la necesidad de sellos de manos (todo gracias a la energía demoniaca).

Ya con la noche reflejada en toda la aldea el rubio decidió guardar su espada para poder ir a su casa.

Bien ya fue suficiente por hoy no creen chicos – dijo Naruto mientras los peliblancos se materializaban frente a Naruto.

Tienes razón ahora ve a comer y a dormir mañana nos espera un día duro – dijo Dante.

Está bien pero hay algo que me gustaría saber – dijo el rubio llamando la atención de los peliblancos presentes.

¿Qué cosa? – preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

¿Por qué tengo tanto mechones de pelo blanco? No tengo nada contra ese color solo me da curiosidad – dijo el peli mixto mientras Nero ponía una mano en su barbilla y pensaba.

Creo que es porque nuestra energía esta tan pegada a tu cuerpo que, como consecuencia, esta produciendo todos esos cambios en usted – dijo Nero llamando la atención de su alumno.

Enserio pues naah no creo que tenga que preocuparme por ello – dijo Naruto mientras se encogía de hombros, al tiempo que se dirigía a su casa mientras sus compañeros desvanecían en el aire a la espera del siguiente día.

**Nota del autor:**

**Fin del primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado, bueno la verdad hace tiempo que estaba pensando en esta historia pero por los problemas que tuve con mi PC no pude realizarlo.**

**Bien ahora para responder a algunas dudas en este si habrá Narutoxharem pero solo de 4 chicas las cuales son:**

**Yugito, Konan, Nami (mi OC), una de las hermanas de Naruto si acá habrá incesto pero solo con una de las hermanas estarán en el harem solo que todavía no me decido por cual así que ustedes** **elijan a cuales de las hermanas quieren que entren al harem pero solo a partir del capítulo 2 . Por ahí incluya a otra chica mas al harem solo que como soy novato en esto de los fics no me quiero complicar.**

**Una cosa más para los que leen mi otro fics quiero decirles que no se preocupen no lo voy a abandonar, solo subo este fic por que no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza, ya la próxima semana actualizare a Naruto: el camino del héroe. Y una cosa más OJO que yo haga harem en este fic no quiere decir que haga lo mismo en el otro la historia ya la tengo planeada y si pongo harem me voy a complicar más y tendría que volver a empezar espero que puedan entenderlo.**

**Bien me despido deja un comentario para saber si quieres que continúe este nuevo proyecto.**

**Chao chao.**

**Atte: Raidequen 0710. **


End file.
